


you strangely feel like home

by mielzy_scribbles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, accidentally wrote this instead of sleeping this week and i'm finally doooone, already broken out the major league fics, and now i've got this, goodness gracious klance has consumed both me and my tumblr dashboard, langst if u know what i mean, okay i lied it has a bit of angst, pure fluff, puuuuure fluff, woooooo i'm so deep in this fandom right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielzy_scribbles/pseuds/mielzy_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance knows Keith likes Shiro but doesn't quite realize that he himself likes Keith and basically Lance is dumb when it comes to his own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you strangely feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> this was entirely inspired by [ehlihr's](http://www.ehlihr.tumblr.com) post on tumblr dot com and i stole this entire plot from them please go check out their blog!! such an incredible artist and such an interesting person
> 
> said post can be found [here](http://ehlihr.tumblr.com/post/146531174912/hi-ive-seen-your-headcanon-about-keiths-crush-on%22)
> 
> and this is entirely fluff so i hope your teeth rot enjoy!!!!

 

 

 

The look on Keith’s face right now  —  eyes wide as the moon, mouth hanging open, and space-goo dripping down his hand from the spoon forgotten mid-chew  —  _priceless_. Lance is laughing so hard he can’t even manage sound, only a silent donkey guffaw that manifests itself as shuddering shoulders and teary eyes. Keith lunges at Lance and sends entire bowls of goop flying. 

_“Shut. UP,”_ He hisses with his hands over Lance’s smirk. The other paladins glare at them for a second, then continue with their meal. Keith and Lance at each other’s throats isn't an unusual sight, after all. 

“Dude, dude, dude, _Shiro,_ though?” Lance mutters through Keith’s fingers. “I mean, like, alright, I could see why you’d want to tap that, but a crush on _space dad_?” Keith’s grip tightens around Lance’s jaw. 

“One more word out of you, dumbass,” hisses Keith, “and you can say goodbye to your front teeth for good.”

“Alright, alright, cool it, man,” Lance giggles. He’d seen what that fist could do, and he wasn’t taking any chances. With a sigh, Keith takes his hand away from the Cuban’s mouth but keeps his gaze locked on his. 

“You cannot say _a word_ , okay? This is too personal for you to mess with.” There’s something desperate in the way Keith keeps his eyes trained on Lance’s, how his grip is still vice-like on his arm. 

“I swear on my sister’s secret porn stash that none of the team will hear a _peep_ about this from me.” Keith rolls his eyes at Lance’s fake-earnest expression but lets go of him. There’s a strange churning in Lance’s stomach as he waves at Keith’s retreating back, but he laughs it off. Hunk probably just undercooked the goop.

 

+++++

 

Now that Lance knows, he can’t help but notice when Keith’s gaze lingers just a moment too long on Shiro’s form, when Keith brightens after a compliment after a long day in their lions, when Keith actually _giggles_ at Shiro’s groan-worthy dad jokes. He can’t get that annoying chuckle out of his head. Lance stabs at his goo and glares down the table at Keith, but the red paladin’s too busy listening to Shiro trying to describe to Allura what strawberries taste like. When Keith finally meets his eye Lance looks away too quickly and starts monologuing about Allura’s hotness. Pidge punches him and he starts whining instead. Out of the corner of his eye Lance catches Keith making a face, as if he’s trying to figure out one of the Garrison’s trick physic questions. For some reason this really pisses him off. What’s he trying to figure out? Lance wasn’t a problem for Keith to solve. Anybody, for that matter. Pidge punches him again and Lance leaves the room in a huff.

 

+++++

 

It has been a grueling day battling Galran patrols near a peaceful, forest-covered planet, and Lance is more than ready to hit the hay. Not literally (what the hell would space hay even be made of?), but as soon as his feet hit Altean castle his knees threaten to buckle and he begins unstrapping himself from his suit, discarding armor with every step.

“Hey, you okay?” Lance takes off his helmet to the sight of a concerned Keith standing directly in his way. 

Lance makes a face. “Aw, did you think I couldn’t execute a perfect dive while plummeting towards certain death on Lathuna ground?” 

“Never mind, forget I asked.” Rolling his eyes, Keith stalks off towards the castle. 

“Hey! You can’t just leave me hanging when you initiated the bonding moment!” 

“Bonding moment? What bonding moment? I asked because your dumb ass is being so weird and shifty lately that it’s no wonder we took three tries to form Voltron — ”

“That wasn’t me! Hunk stunk up my lion today, and I was woozy from the effects of his volcanic farts!”

“Well, then, you should get over it! Shiro had to take a lot of hits to cover your sorry ass —“

“Oh, I see what this is about now!” Lance sneers, “This is really ‘bout your _crush_ , huh? Are you sick of pining from a distance yet? Are you finally done with your pathetic staring and trying pathetically to worship him from a distance? Maybe you’ve finally realized that his pats on the back are nothing more than that — “ 

“Like you have a right to talk! Allura this, Allura that, you’re nothing but a lecherous pervert ready to jump anything that walks on two legs! Remember Nyma? Remember how you let her  _steal_ your _lion_? Dickhead! Dumbass! Pervert! Stupid!”

Lance is just about to quip back something clever to shut him up when he notices that Keith’s eyes are red and watering, and the quake of his shoulders are more shivers than shakes of rage. “Hey,” Lance steps toward him, hand extended. Keith shies away a bit, wiping his eyes, but does nothing to stop Lance from resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I went too far,” says Lance. Keith glares at him and snuffles a little, a sound that makes Lance’s heart skip a beat. He tries to smirk. “M-m-maybe you could try ignoring him? Y’know, like when I talk to girls and they ignore me and that just makes me want to talk to them more?”

To Lance’s surprise, Keith actually nods, thick eyebrows knitting together as he says, “That might actually work…” Keith walks off muttering, and Lance just stands there, staring, trying to calm his stuttering heart.

 

+++++

 

The past couple days have left Lance gaping and rubbing his eyes. Keith actually took his advice and incredibly, it seems to be _working_. What with all the skulking around that Keith already does, it’s truly worrying when Keith dials it up ten notches; deathly silence during mealtimes, collar turned up vicar-like 24/7, glares that set the space-glob jiggling. Lance can hardly believe that Keith hasn’t already broken out a secret stash of eyeliner and black lipstick. 

Of course Shiro’s alarmed. He pays extra attention to Keith now, checking up on him after missions and making sure he’s eating and drinking enough. At one point Shiro gives him a hug, into which Keith sinks into, mouth scowling but eyes glittering and alive, and Lance sees red, a vicious anger clawing at his throat as he cycles through the five stages of loss in less than a tick. The red fades and he ends up staring at Shiro’s departing form with glassy eyes, stunned, but shakes it off and slaps himself back into sanity. Pidge squints at him weird and Lance sticks his tongue out at them.

Keith doesn’t show it around Shiro, but as soon as the older paladin leaves the room a shit-eating grin slips onto his face. Lance shoots finger guns and winks when Keith meets his eyes, but his stomach squirms. He’s sure by now it’s not just an excessive case of indigestion. Those don’t come with sweaty palms and flushed cheeks and electric shocks when skin touches skin. And sure, it could be an alien virus or something, but then there are the _dreams_.

He wakes one night all hot and hard and sticky, gasping. It comes back in flashes; dark eyelashes and heavy lids and pink lips pursed flush against his skin, teeth scraping at his chest and long lithe fingers drawing up and down his arms and they’re both kissing hungry, light skin rubbing fierce against tan and there’s so much _heat_ and so much _love_ and fuck — 

He wakes that night all hot and hard and sticky and with a head full of nothing but Keith. 

Fuck. 

 +++++

 

The next few days are incredibly awkward. Lance can’t look Keith in the eye, but as soon as the red paladin’s back is to him he’s staring, trying to figure out where all these _feelings_ came from. Why _Keith,_ of all people? Keith’s a skinny-ass _punk_ with pretty purple eyes and really nice lips and shapely lean muscles and a butt that looks _really really nice_ in those black skinny jeans and holy _shit_ Lance has a crush on Keith. His epiphany just makes the situation worse,with him bolting out of the room as soon as Keith walks in, and whenever Pidge and Hunk ask him if anything’s wrong he just nervously shouts “ _NOpe I’m jUst fINe”_ and starts stammering about a safe subject like the weather or Allura’s smoking-ness or how lucky robots are for being hunks of sentient metal instead of the kind of hot messes that human beings are made up of.

It’s a good thing that the paladins are currently in a corner of the galaxy with little Galran activity, because it’s already hard enough for Lance to stay on track during training exercises with just the lions. By the time Lance has messed up the routine six times in a row Keith is fuming in the corner screen. 

When they land, Lance barely manages five steps before Keith charges at him. 

“What,” says Keith, grabbing Lance roughly by the shoulders, “is your problem?”

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong!” Lance shrugs him off and stalks off. He can’t deal with him right now, especially since it’s Keith’s skinny punk ass that’s got him in such a state. He makes it to his room without anybody else bothering him. 

Lance falls onto his bed, takes his pillow and presses it to his head, groaning. He’d had crushes before, of course, but nothing this _intense_ and Keith was supposed to be his _rival_ , his friendly competitor, his _family_ , and he wasn’t supposed to develop actual feelings while living on a space castle populated by only seven people — with his big family he was used to not having much privacy but _god why here?_ He misses home. He misses his mother’s booming voice and warm hugs and spicy cooking and he misses his siblings running around him all the time and shouting at him for taking too long in the bathroom or hogging the console and he misses his house with all its noise because here it’s too quiet, the piercing silence of space thundering through the windows all the time, his footsteps echoing through the hallways ghostlike, and the empty buzz even gets past his pillow and burrows deep into his ears. There’s a reason he needs to talk all the time. The silence doesn’t seem to psych any of the others out, just him, but perhaps if he filled it with words it’d go away and he might be able to again hear the chatter of _home_. 

“Lance?” A voice cuts through the darkness. _No, not him, not now, not here. Please, don’t let it be him._

The bed creaks, a body shifts, and Keith speaks again. “Are you sure you’re okay?” All that comes out from under the pillow is a muffled groan.

“…Can I sit with you a while?” Keith must've taken Lance's noncommittal silence for a yes, because he doesn’t move from his spot on the bed. All of a sudden, Lance doesn’t mind the silence quite as much anymore. They sit like that for a while, and Lance drinks in the pounding of his heart and the warmth he can feel from the body barely a breath away from him, and gently falls asleep.

 

++++++

 

When Lance wakes the next morning to a room of just himself and his groggy morning breath, there’s a pang of sinking disappointment that stabs him straight in the heart. He clutches his head, a strangled moan escaping through gritted teeth. He cannot _deal_ with this anymore, and he’s pacing the room while hitting his chest and willing the feeling to _go away_ when he has an idea. Lance’ll just confess, and when he’s rejected, he’ll get over Keith, just like he did all the times before! _Yes,_ he thinks, nodding at himself in the mirror _. Lance, you’re a genius!_

He saunters into breakfast almost his normal suave self, and is as loud and raucous as Lance typically is until Keith shuffles into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

When Keith sits in his usual seat next to Lance, Lance claps him on the back with a laugh, ignoring the tingling in his fingertips. “Ha, did you not get enough sleep? I got the _perfect_ amount last night, didn’t even have to _stretch_ when I woke up!”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“Aw, is Keith a little grumpy today? Did you stay up all night thinking about this gorgeous face?”

Keith rolls his eyes and glares at Lance. “As a matter of fact, it _was_ because of you, but only because I had to sit beside you all night and make sure you didn’t _suffocate_ with your pillow over your dumb head like that.”

Keith’s bangs are falling haphazardly in front of his red-rimmed eyes, and with a gulp Lance notes that the boy’s cheeks are a little flushed and his lips are just a little to close for comfort and Lance shovels the rest of his food into his mouth and sprints out the room, his stomach flopping around his abdomen like an overexcited seal stranded on land. _Well, that didn’t work._

 

++++++

 

It’s the day after a particularly demanding battle with a small Galran fleet that kept outmaneuvering them that Lance arrives before Keith in the training room. Their routine has yet to be disrupted, their sparring always exactly an hour after lunch. Lance lays eagle-spread in the middle of the training room floor, bayard in hand, eyes closed, breath deep and even. He’d gotten more used to the buzzing that fills his ears now. The silence has become less of a monster and more comforting, the endless acknowledgement of the vastness of the universe, and if he listens very hard he can feel the thrumming of the ship traveling through his body, the noise of the castle filling him with comfort as it thuds through muscle and bone and beats thick in the air —

A breath tickles his ear. Eyes flying wide open, Lance leaps up with a shriek, nearly elbowing a smirking Keith in the face.

“Aw, is Lance a little _jumpy_ today — fucking hell!” Keith’s bayard is unsheathed in a quarter of a tick as he dodges Lance’s blast.

“Oh, you wanna go? Let’s fucking go!” Lance lets out a barrage of blasts but Keith, as per usual, gracefully evades them all. He has to admit, the red paladin’s style is very appealing, all fiery and impulsive and although Lance has been tying their spars more often lately, he still has difficulty landing a hit on that lithe body. Lance is feeling in top shape today, though, electricity pulsing in his veins as his eyes catch a split-second chance and he squeezes the trigger and the blast hits in exactly the right way, making Keith trip and fall flat onto his back.

“Yes!” Yells Lance, jumping up and down and pumping his fist in the air. “Finally! I’ve finally claimed victory! Crown me king of the training deck, emperor of sparring, ultimate ruler of all — _oof —_ “

Keith rams hard into Lance’s side, knocking the wind right out of the blue paladin and they both fall hard onto the training deck floor. “Aw, jeez, man, couldn’t you let me have this at least once —“

Lance forgets the rest of his sentence when he sees the position they’re in right now. He’s lying prone on the floor and Keith is fucking _straddling_ him, holding him down by his wrists and the red paladin’s face is less than an inch away and Lance can see every freaking eyelash lining Keith’s slitted eyes and feel every one of the boy’s breaths fluttering on his skin and his flushed-pink face is entirely too close to Lance’s and Lance, because he’s such a suave and attractive person who totally knows what to do in such situations, head-butts Keith _hard_.

“ _Fuck,_ Keith, I’m so sorry!” Babbles Lance as Keith rolls off him, cursing and rubbing his forehead. “Y-you were j-just so _close_ and because I’m a fucking _idiot_ t-t-that was the only thing I could t-think to do because I-I-I I really, _really_ like y-you and oh god _fuck_ are you okay?”

Keith doesn’t do anything, just sits there with his hand on his forehead and _stares_ at him. Lance’s palms are dripping sweat and his mouth feels drier than that time he didn’t drink anything for 12 hours straight for a dare.

“I’m sorry, I know you like Shiro, I just — I’ve been feeling weird for _weeks_ , like my heart would start pounding and my ears would get all warm and I’d get mad at Shiro for no good reason and for some reason I have a crush on you but I can get over it, I swear, just give me a couple days and —“ Lance shuts up. He has to — he physically can’t talk anymore because Keith is _kissing him_ , and his lips are chapped and soft against his and Keith’s hand is around his neck and and Lance can feel every fiber of his being light up and buzz as electricity seems to crackle between every place they’re touching.

“You kiss like an idiot,” Keith mutters when they stop to draw breath.

“Does that mean you also like an idiot?”

“What do you mean, _also?_ ”

“You’d be an idiot by association!”

Keith sighs. “Just kiss me, stupid.” So Lance does. And it’s just as nice as the first time. Their lips still fit just right the third, and Keith’s jaw sits perfect in his hand the fourth, and by the fifth Lance's figured out that rubbing his teeth against Keith’s bottom lip makes the paladin gasp just so and they’re onto their sixth or seventh or tenth or eleventh when Lance stops and says, “Wait, so you like me? Not Shiro?”

Rolling his eyes, Keith groans. “Shiro was never going to feel anything for me; like you said before, _space dad_. And, well, I-I guess you’re cute, and available, and actually not as much of an asshole as you make yourself out to be so yeah, I like _you_ , Lance.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now stop being insecure and ask me out already, or do I have to do _everything_ in this relationship?”

“Hey! I wasn’t being insecure, not really, and the second kiss was all on me!”

“Ha, as if —“ Keith rolls his eyes and gives in to Lance’s kiss, and Lance feels like he could stay here forever, sitting on metal floor with Keith in his arms as they make out in the quiet of the training room and at last Lance can’t hear the buzzing anymore, a feeling settling deep in his heart that feels, strangely, like home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi if you want to come scream about klance with me i'm [mielzy.tumblr.com](http://www.mielzy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i've also got a [poetry blog](http://www.mielzy-scribbles.tumblr.com) if you wanna check that out 
> 
> thanks so much for reading!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 love ya


End file.
